Still Just Chasing Amy
by Caliam Baggins Took
Summary: Stupid fic. Holden has a sister named Julie. She's trying to fix his problems, since everytime he tries it just gets worse! R+R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Chasing Amy. I'm sure of it. I think...

Still Just Chasing Amy ~ Chapter 1

__

I hate seeing my brother like this. He's been like this since Alyssa left him that day. I'm only 14-years-old, and then I was only 13! Yet he still called me that night and told me everything. The next day my mother kicked me out after this huge fight we had over him. I called him from a pay phone; he was there to get me in five minutes. I don't know what to do. He's not fun anymore. I remember when I was 10 and my mom wouldn't let me see this movie that I was dying to see, so he took me and we never got caught. He used to sneak me lots of places. God, those were the days. Now look at me! I sound like I'm 40-freaken-years-old. If I had one wish, and it could be anything in the world, I use it on him. To be able to have Banky as a friend again. Maybe even Alyssa as a girl friend. I would just wish that everything could be like it used to be, and not like it is now...

Julie McNeil sighs and presses the enter button on her online diary, right after giving her latest rant the name 'Give Me One Wish'.

Everything she wrote was true. Why lie? She'd rather pour her heart out to her online friends, and total strangers than dish it out on her friends. Or even Holden. 

Her mother had kicked her out. They had had a simple fight about Holden. But her mother had lost it and gave her an hour to pack her stuff, not even stopping to think as to where her 13-year-old daughter was going to stay. Julie knew this. So she quickly came up with the plan of calling Holden. She was scared he would decline and just leave her to go to Banky's or Alyssa's, but knowing what he had just gone threw she was sure that he would want her there.

Waiting for her diary to load Julie sits back and thinks. She had tried many things in the past few months to get the little 'friend group' back together, but it all failed miserably. Alyssa and her were friends though, a small accomplishment that might go many ways.

She snaps out of her small trance seeing that her page has loaded. It didn't really fit her, since it was Pearl Harbor and her name on there was Goth-angel, but in a way it did.

Earlier, her best friend sunshinecuty101 had left a note on her notes page. 

Julie hadn't read it yet; she wanted to get what was on her mind off her mind. As quick as possible.

Yet, she knew what the note probably said. _Why are you always so depressed? _Or, _What happened between Holden and Alyssa. _

Basically her answers to those questions were, _never mind_. She had promised Holden not to tell anyone about it. She had almost slipped and told the whole story on her diary, but she quickly caught herself. She knew that her friends had her diary address. Knowing some of her friends, the story would be around school in .5 seconds. Risky situation.

Not that Julie was popular, but she didn't want to lose the friends she had.

Julie clicks out of the Diaryland window seeing that Holden had just walked in.

"Move over, Julie. I need to use the computer." 

Julie smiles and hugs the computer, "No my computer."

"Fine, we'll play that game." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a twenty. "I guess you don't want your Pearl Harbor book that just came in at the bookstore..."

Julie jumps up and snatches it from him. "Very funny. I'm going to go then. But first I'm going to call Jasmine and Lizzie and get them to meet me there." Holden nods in response. 

Julie smiles again and runs to the phone quickly dialing the first number. She waits patiently while it's ringing. Inspecting her clothes at the same time. Of course it was her favorite outfit, black skirt that was longer than her mid-thigh point, but not past her knees, a black shirt that says in purple letters Jack and Jill: Jill pushed Jack with a little character in the middle, and her knee high lace-up boots that Alyssa had gave her. 

__

Even with these boots on I'm still short! Julie thinks to herself and sighs. _I'm on 5'3"... _

Black hair down past her shoulders, and all purple make-up to match her shirt didn't make her any more intimidating, as most people think Goth people look.

Jasmine picks up an sounds like she had just woken up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jasmine, it's Julie. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me today. I need to go and pick up my Pearl Harbor book and I don't want to go to the mall alone, because you know how it is." Julie makes a disgusted face and laughs. She hated going to the mall alone, knowing it would be full of preps.

"Sure. Anything to get outta this Hell hole. I'll meet you there in a half an hour."

"Sounds great, I guess. Bye." Julie hangs up the phone and starts to dial Lizzie's number, when she hears the doorbell ring.

"Holden! Can you get that?" She hears a muffles yes from her bedroom, where the computer is. She puts the phone up to her ear and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzie! It's Julie. Do you wanna go to the mall with me and Jasmine today? We're meeting there in a half an hour." Julie watches her brother as he goes to answer the door. She was in his room, so she couldn't see the door.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there."

"Okay, cool. Bye." Julie hangs up the phone and walks to the door of her brothers room. She peers out and sees Holden talking to Alyssa.


End file.
